ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter One (LoZ:SoN)
Chapter One is the first issue of the comic book series The Legend of Zelda: Song of Nature. Transcript *'Link:' The tales have told of a man so brave he wondered land to land. The tales have told of a beast so foul, he crushed millions in his hand. The hero saved, the beast destroyed, the two where mortal foes. Until one day came when they both came to blows. The hero used a magic sword to stab the beast dead. And the beast's forces knew they lost and quickly turn and fled. The hero wondered off once more, the praise he did abstain. He rode upon his mighty stead, never to be seen again. We long for the day you come once again, come, you wish to be seen. We long for the day we see you again, oh hero... in green. Link puts down his guitar and stands up, a small group of people clapping for his performance. He bows and wonders to a small cart, packing up his things. He picks up a blanket and a small fairy flies out from under it. *'Rayva: '''So, how did it go this time, Link? *'Link: Great Rayva. Much like last time, the time before that, and the time before that. *'Rayva: '''I'm sure you'll choke one day... *'Link: 'You can believe that all you want, it doesn't mean it's true. I've never choked Rayva. No matter how large the crowd gets. *'Rayva: 'Even the best of bards have their limits, Link. *'Link: 'Well I'll just have to be the first one without any. *'Rayva: If you think that's possible you're an idiot... A young boy runs into town out of a forest. *'Boy:' They're here! The crowd Link was playing to suddenly neal. Link, confused, walks over to a girl in the crowd. *'Link:' What exactly is going on? *'Girl: '''Neal fool! do you want to be slaughtered? *'Rayva: It's hard to kill him. Trust me, I know from experience. The girl stares at Rayva in horror. *'Rayva: '''Kidding! jeez, people here really can't take a joke, can they? Link goes quiet and turns to the forest, his eyes widen as a group of six Darknuts ride into the village on horseback. One of them rides up to the crowd. *'Darknut: You know the drill at this point... The Darknut holds his hand out and an old man in the crowd hands him a bag. This continues with a few other villagers until one boy doesn't give anything in return, staring at the floor. *'Darknut:' ...rupees, boy. The boy continues to stare at the floor. *'Darknut:' Where are the rupees? The boy becomes clearly afraid of the Darknut. *'Darknut:' You don't have any? well... you know the punishment... The Darknut pulls out a sword and holds it over his head, ready for a strike. *'Old Man:' No! please, he's just a boy! *'Darknut: '''I'm very strict with my rules. He strikes the sword down only to stare in awe, revealing Link has blocked the sword with his arm. The Darknut steps back. *'Darknut: What in the...? *'Link: '''You like my gloves? they were a gift from giants. They're padded with iron. *'Darknut: Well steel is stronger than iron! and for interfering I will have your head! *'Link: '''Come and take it. The Darknut charges towards Link, who takes out a flute and begins playing it, causing the Darknut's horse to suddenly stop, sending him flying off of it and into a mud puddle. *'Link:' You know you'd be surprised how big of music fans animals are. All of them can be tamed with the right tune. *'Darknut:' Grab him! The other Darknuts attempt to grab Link, who once again plays on his flute, this time putting the horses to sleep. He then makes the horses wake back up, turn around and run off with the Darknuts still on their backs. The leader Darknut looks at Link who smiles at him. The Darknut leader instantly runs away back into the forest, still covered in mud. The villagers are shocked at this and instantly run up to Link, thanking him repeatedly. *'Girl:' You're a hero! *'Man: Thank you so much! *'''Boy: You saved my life! *'Old Man:' How can we ever repay you? *'Rayva: '''Link, this is our chance! gold, diamonds, endless food! we can have anything we-- *'Link:' A simple place to stay the night will be enough. *'Rayva: What!? *'''Link: We're bards Rayva, we don't ask for much. *'Rayva: '''Maybe you don't! I deserve something in return! *'Old Man:' Well in old traditions the hero would marry the person they saved. *'Rayva: Uh... you know what? nevermind... *'Link: '''So tell me, who exactly where those knights that were picking on you? *'Girl: 'They weren't knights. They were Darknuts. Yes, they were knights long ago, but they lost that title along with any shred of dignity they had left. They've been coming here every week and taking our rupees. *'Rayva: Why haven't you fought back? *'Girl:' We did. And in response, they burned down our temple... *'Link: '''Well back then you didn't have me to help! It suddenly cuts to the Darknuts. Their leader wipes the last piece of mud off of his face. *'Darknut Leader:' Disgraced... humiliated... he made us look like fools out there. And we weren't even defeated by a fellow warrior... but a bard. Defeated by a traveling poet. *'Darknut #1:' Our pride has taken a blow, hasn't it sir? *'Darknut Leader: Yes it has. But I swear to you and Din that we will regain it. *'Darknut #2: '''How? *'Darknut Leader: 'I'll beat that bard into the ground in front of the entire village. I'll make him beg me for mercy and show him none. And when the villagers hope in him is totally destroyed then, and only then... will I give him the mercy he longs for. The mercy that is death. Link is seen tuning his guitar in a bedroom with Rayva. He plucks a cord on the guitar before asking her for advice. *'Link: Is this good? how about this? *'Rayva: '''It sounded good already. *'Link: Maybe to you Rayva, but all I could hear were the flaws and those flaws are driving me insane. *'''Rayva: Link, you're a good bard, can we move on now? They hear a knock at the door. Link walks downstairs and opens it, revealing it to be the girl he's met a few times. *'Girl:' Oh, uh... hi there! wasn't sure if you were up. *'Rayva:' He was playing a guitar. What, did you not hear him? *'Link:' Be nice Rayva. *'Girl: '''Well, my name is Dyleen, I'm not sure if you remember me but-- *'Link:' You were the girl who explained Darknuts to me. *'Dyleen:' Yup. Well, I, um... I made you this. She pulls out a cake with the words "thank you!" written on it in icing. *'Dyleen: You don't have to take it if you don't want to though. *'''Link: Thanks! He takes the cake. *'Dyleen: '''Well, I... bye! She walks off as Link closes the door. *'Rayva:' Did she seem weird to you? *'Link: No? *'''Rayva: Do you... do you think she has a crush on me? cause I really don't want to be the one who breaks her heart. *'Link:' I doubt it Rayva. *'Rayva: '''Well, let's hope so. Link is seen sleeping in bed when he hears a loud bang, waking him up. Rayva flies out of his shirt pocket and Link gets out of bed. *'Rayva:' What's happening!? The two run outside, revealing a massive fire in the distance. They run over to it, revealing the old man on the floor. Link runs over to him. *'Link:' What happened!? *'Old Man: The Darknuts... they came and set the place on fire... they took half of us with them. They want you, Link. They won't stop until you face them. *'''Rayva: Who was taken? *'Old Man:' The butcher, the mailman, the mayor, everyone who kept the village running. And my poor niece, Dyleen... *'Link: '''Which direction did they go? *'OId Man: They ran into the forest. *'Rayva: '''They're on horseback, we'll never catch up to them! *'Old Man: I have a horse. Take her. Link is seen on the horse and he rides off into the forest. Dyleen and the others are seen locked in a cage, the Darknuts sitting in front of their fire. *'Man: '''Look! The Darknuts and everyone in the cage turns and see Link riding towards them in the distance. Once he makes it to them, he gets off of his horse and stares at the Darknuts. *'Darknut Leader:' Ah, Link my boy! I've been waiting! *'Link:' Dragging innocents into this? I didn't think it was possible to get lower than you already were *'Darknut Leader: I had to make sure you'd come. No better way than exploiting your sense of moral justice. *'''Rayva: So, you why exactly did you want Link here? *'Darknut Leader: '''Last time you beat us with trickery. This time you'll beat us with your strength. He throws a sword at Link's feet. *'Darknut Leader:' Face me Link. Man to man. Link picks it up and unsheaths it. *'Link:' A wooden sword? *'Darknut Leader: A true warrior can turn any sword into a powerful weapon, no matter the material. The Darknut leader pulls out a large sword. *'''Darknut Leader: Now, let's begin! The Darknut leader charges for Link. The two swing their swords, only for Link to miss and for the Darknut smack him with the side of his sword, knocking him into a tree. The Darknut then attempts to cut Link, accidentally cutting the tree, which falls, giving Link an idea. He runs deeper into the forest, pulling out a rope and running from tree to tree, the Darknut leader cutting the trees as he goes. When he's done, Link ties the rope and pulls out his sword, the Darknut leader standing just a few feet away from him. *'Darknut Leader:' Well Link, it appears you're time is up. Any last words? *'Link:' I just tied this rope all around the trees you cut and the only thing holding them up is the rope itself. *'Darknut Leader: '''Meaning? *'Link:' Meaning this! Link cuts the rope, causing all of the trees to fall, crushing the Darknut Leader. He attempts to get out from under them but collapses. Link turns, revealing the other Darknuts standing just behind him. Link pulls his wooden sword, ready for another fight, only for the Darknuts to kneel to him. *'Darknuts: Hail Link! master of masters! *'Link: '''I'm sorry, what? *'Darknut #1: 'You have proven superior fighting skills to our commander! you are now our new official leader! *'Link: 'Oh... well. *'Rayva: 'Score! *'Darknut #1: What is your first order, Master Link, the Bard Warrior? Link thinks about it for a few seconds and it suddenly cuts to the Darknuts repairing the village and making peace with the villagers. *'Old Man:' I'll admit Link, it is a bit odd seeing Darknuts working alongside us. *'Link:' Are you complaining? *'Old Man: '''No, I suppose I'm not. *'Dyleen:' Link! Dyleen runs up to Link, hugging him tightly. *'Dyleen:' You saved us again! all by yourself, it's amazing! you're so smart and strong and wonderful and-- *'Rayva:' Okay Dyleen, we all know you have a crush on me but don't suck up to my friend to get my attention. *'Dyleen: Wait, what? *'Link: '''Thank you for the compliments Dyleen, but it's time for me to go. There are more stories to tell, more people to tell them to, and a whole lot more adventures for me to go on. Link begins walking off as the old man taps Dyleen on the arm. *'Old Man: Dyleen, do you remember that poem Link told us when he first showed up? *'Dyleen:' Of course I do, a fearless hero in green saved the land from... you don't think... *'''Old Man: '''But I do. I truly do. Link... is the hero in green. Category:Comics